


Lust at First Sight

by haldoor



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> Naughty thoughts of an RPS kind<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Paul and Vin don't really get it on <s>or maybe they do</s>, but no-one's telling me anything, so I can't really vouch for this one way or another.<br/><b>Beta:</b> on my own again!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Why Paul and Vin hit it off so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomango](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nomango).



> Written in November for [](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mini_nanowrimo**](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/) from a prompt by [](http://nomango.livejournal.com/profile)[**nomango**](http://nomango.livejournal.com/): _Lust at first sight_. Yes, I've claimed the prompt as the title, 'cause that's how I roll sometimes. Hope you like it, babe!

The thing about Vin was not as obvious as his muscles or the impressive way he filled his jeans, Paul thought, so much as the man's voice. It was just the right mix of deep and hoarse to instantly harden even the straightest guy's cock. Paul, for all his experience with women, wasn't the straightest banana in the bunch, and he couldn't help his reaction the first time he heard the man speak. Of course, what made it even better, and had now seen them through a swag of movies together, was that Vin only had to look right into Paul's blue eyes to react in kind.

~//~


End file.
